fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Puppet
Mr. Keebler's interpretation of The Puppet (or "Phantom") is a paranormal, mechanical and electronic being that can take the form of an animatronic. __TOC__ Appearance Animatronic Physiology The Puppet is tall, humanoid, and very lean in appearance. It has 3 plastic buttons along its black chest, and 5 white bands along each forearm and 9 along each leg. The Puppet has three long appendages at the ends of its forearms, and no feet (giving the legs "stubs" at the bottom ends). It has a white mask, missing a nose and defined eyes, with blue-indigo tears and red lips and cheeks. Spirit Physiology The Puppet extremely resembles a short, prepubescent child in shape, but has no visible facial features or details on its body. The Puppet is only wearing a man-made mask with tall, empty eye holes and cheeks similar to its animatronic physiology. Backstory It is unknown where the Puppet came from or how it came into existence. Relation to the Missing Children Incident It is unknown if the Puppet is haunted itself, but it was responsible for stuffing the children into their four respective suits (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy). Relation to the Bite of '87 The Puppet has no known connection to the Bite of '87. Strengths The Puppet has a range of several advantageous abilities it is able to use in any situation, with the exception of those outlined in the Weaknesses section. Its current physiology during usage is always irrelevant. ;These abilities include # Facial Alteration: The Puppet is able to change its mask ("face") to show its current emotion. It is unknown how the Puppet achieves this manner of alteration. # Hallucination Projection: The Puppet is able to project others' hallucinations. It is unknown how the Puppet achieves this method of projection. # Limited Time Omniscience: The Puppet has the knowledge of everything that is occurring, has occurred, or will occur in the building it is in. It is unknown how the Puppet achieves this kind of knowledge. # Teleportation: The Puppet has been shown to teleport itself if the source and destination are not currently being viewed by any means. It is unknown how the Puppet achieves this form of movement. # Video Manipulation: The Puppet is able to modify perceived live video feeds or cause static disruption to them. It is unknown how the Puppet achieves this type of disruption. Weaknesses The Puppet has several deficiencies as well. Its current physiology is irrelevant to them, with the exception of #4. ;These flaws include # When hearing loud noises or in the presence of bright light, the Puppet will immediately stop its forward motion and produce a constant metronome click or music box track while staring in the source direction of the stimuli. This effect is agitated with flashing lights or repeating noises. # The Puppet becomes weaker with every hallucination it projects. It is powerless while projecting 3 at a time. # The Puppet can only teleport to a room in the building it is in. # The Puppet's projection, teleportation, and video manipulation abilities are incapacitated completely in the presence of multiple humans or sunlight. #* In its spirit physiology, the Puppet's video manipulation and teleportation abilities are always deterred regardless of the availability of a crowd or sunshine. Trivia * The Puppet occasionally creates ambient static, gear whirring, beeping or trilling, and other types of audio associated with electronics and machinery when in its animatronic physiology, but otherwise does not create any kind of sound, not even footsteps when moving. Category:Fan Characters